The Jedi, the Warlord, and the Queen
by Northern Dunedain
Summary: Three balls of fire have been seen falling from the sky in Arendelle. Little do the simple townsfolk know that these objects will change the kingdom's destiny, forever. Rating may go up in the future. There is violence, suggestive themes, planned mental trauma, and other stuff may be added. Also Star Wars galaxy swear words.
1. Chapter 1: Shot down again

The young man groaned as he woke up. Slowly, he began to remember everything. His name was Jorus Colton. He was in the cockpit of his crashed starfighter. Wait. How did his ship crash? He was a Jedi Knight. He was shot down in a battle over an uncharted planet in the Outer Rim. Wait, why was he in a battle? The Clone Wars, that's why. Wait, hadn't he been with someone? He looked out the left side of the canopy. He _had_ been with someone. The totally shattered dome of his astromech droid was right there. Okay, what did he have? His lightsaber, his cloak, a pair of macrobinoculars, and a week or two of survival rations. What did he know how to do that might help him? He had survivalist training, and knew how to fight if necessary, his skill with Shien as well as his mastery of the custom form he had developed were a testament to that. Could he count on a rescue team? Probably not, most people would have died from this crash, it was miraculous that he had no significant injuries.

He cut a hole in the transparisteel viewport with his 'saber, making sure to bevel it so it wouldn't fall onto him. He put on his simple breath filter in case the atmosphere was toxic. He exited the cockpit, the fact he didn't immediately implode or have his skin feel like it was burning was a good sign, and took an experimental breath. A beep from his breather indicated that it was breathable, in fact, it was the ideal mix of gases for humans. The trees around him said this planet had liquid water. A nearly ideal environment. He peered into the distance. He seemed to have crashed atop a mountain. _Well, I'm in a big pile of stang right now, aren't I?_ He thought to himself as he walked through the forest. He kept moving, he wanted to know his surroundings. He would return to his ship at night, and sleep inside it. Maybe he could rig some sort of means to make the removed piece of transparisteel into a type of trapdoor into the cockpit.

He went through the woods, and saw a city. Pulling out his macrobinoculars, he zoomed in on the place. What he saw suprised him. Humans. Humans, everywhere. The technology was nowhere near as advanced as the level of the Republic. So how did they get here? Never mind. He now knew he could blend in. He put his hood up, and went down the mountain.

* * *

The tavern was both crowded and loud. And now, three rough men and one more refined one sat at a table in the corner. "Okay, so, us and our boys help you with this, and we get a slice of the pie once you're in charge, right?" One of the rough ones said. "Correct, Mister Erik. Mister Galmar, are your men also up for the task?" The refined one said. "Up to it? We're higher than it!" The other rough one said. "Yeah, but what about those three balls of fire that fell from the sky last night? A bad omen, I say. Not to mention all the other strange lights in the sky." The third rough one said. "Regardless, will you do it, Mister Falvik?" The refined one said. "Of course we will! Me and my men are always ready for a fight!" Falvik said. "Good... _good_! My plan will work then." The refined one said.

* * *

In another tavern across town, everybody turned to look when none other than Princess Anna entered.

While she went about whatever business she had, seven shady looking men were eyeing her and talking in hushed voices. Eventually, they decided. When Anna made to leave, one got up and discreetly drew the dagger he carried and placed the tip at the small of her back. "Listen, Sunshine. We and my buddies are going to go for a walk to somewhere private. You say anything, you die." He growled into her ear.

* * *

Jorus was moving along the road to the city when he saw seven seedy looking men escorting a young woman into the woods behind him. "Everything all right here?" He asked. "I- I- yes, everything is fine!" The girl said. He could tell a few things. One, the girl's statement was a flat-out lie. He didn't even need the Force for that. Two, she was a beacon of fear in the Force. Three, she was clearly going to be killed- or worse- by these men. Most likely 'or worse', judging by the slight bulges in the crotches of some of them. "Yeah, I'm going to give you men twenty seconds to reconsider what you're about to do. If you walk away, I won't hurt you. If you come to the same decision, _then_ somebody will get hurt." Jorus said. "Oh yeah? You and who's army?" One of the thugs said. "Last chance to walk away." Jorus said. "How about YOU walk away!" The thug bellowed, brandishing a long knife. Jorus sighed. It would appear that 'Lightsaber Form Zero', in other words, negotiating, wasn't going to win this for him. That was the thing about the 'Form'. It would either instantly win the fight or it wouldn't do anything. In an instant, his 'saber flew into his hand and the blade painted the snow a deep blue. "He's a wizard!" One of the thugs shrieked. Until then he hadn't considered the impact seeing a use of the Force would have on these people, and he supposed that the robes added to the illusion that he was a 'wizard'. The seemingly 'magic' lightsaber probably didn't detract either. Well, now he could scare them away. "Go now, before I become angry and use more of my magic!" He said. The men ran away in terror. He usually wouldn't use fear tactics, but it had resolved the situation without any violence. He deactivated his weapon and turned to the girl. "Are you hurt?" He asked. She shook her head, her eyes wide. "Come on then. I'm sure that your family will be worried sick. Can you please take me to them?" He asked.

"You don't know who I am? Not that I mean that to be like conceited or anything, 'cause I guess it could be considered to be-" She seemed to about to veer off on a tangent, so he held up his hand to stop her. "I get it! Just tell me your name." He said. "Anna. It's actually pronounced 'Ah-na'. I'm the princess." She said. A hereditary monarchy. Well, at least he probably wouldn't have to deal with well over two million Senators yelling at each other and waving their fists. "Very well, I am still sure your parents will be worried about you." Jorus said. A pang of sadness rippled through the Force, and she flinched for just a moment. "Oh. Well, I am sorry that I stirred up painful meories. If your parents have passed on, then that would make the ruling monarch your brother? Or sister? Either way, I'm sure they are worried." He said. "Yeah, everybody is probably worried. I mean, assuming that they know I'm gone, if they don't then-" She was about to go off on a tangent again, when Jorus stopped her a second time. "Please, I still have to escort you back to your... whatever your home is considered. If you will lead the way?" He asked, gesturing back towards the town. As they wen through the streets, Anna finally asked what had been bothering her for a good half hour.

"Are you really a wizard?" She asked. "Yes, I suppose that one could view me as such. But explanations can wait for now." Jorus said. "Can you at least tell me your name?" Anna asked. "Jorus Colton, ma'am." He replied. "That's a nice name." She said.

They were almost at the castle when Jorus asked the question that had been bothering _him_ for a good half hour. "You do know what they were probably going to do to you, right?" Jorus asked. "Yes, I do have an idea. If I was lucky, they might have decided to kill me after." Anna said.

* * *

"Why do you leave the gate wide open like that, with only one guard? That rather defeats the purpose of having a fortified wall around your home. Almost any force could easily take the castle if they had the element of suprise. And the military here consists of, what, ten soldiers?" Jorus asked. "Yes, but we can close the gate pretty fast, and it's really strong." Anna said. "If you don't have enough soldiers to man the walls it's still useless, Princess." Jorus said. "How?" She asked. "Simply put, walls cannot defend themselves! Why is your army so karking small?! " He cried out. "We don't need a big army! Arendelle hasn't been at war for like, two hundred years!" Anna said. "You don't know when that peace will end. And you will be caught _completely_ unprepared. I'm going to bring this up with your sibling, if you'll let me." He said. He knew he was right, he had lived such a situation in the Republic. If it weren't for the seemingly miraculous appearance of the G.A.R, fighting the war would probably have fallen to hastily trained and lightly equipped militia units. The C.I.S would have steamrolled the Republic in such a situation. "Okay, I'll ask Elsa if she'll talk with you about it." Anna said.

* * *

 _Several hours ago..._

Back in the mountains a large metal object sat in the snow. There were three windows seemingly made of glass on the object. Suddenly, one of the windows burst open, and a man in white armor from the waist up climbed out, a black device in his hands. He went over to the other two windows, and at both of them, he saw nothing but a dead corpse in equipment identical to his own. Both of his comrades were dead. He removed his helmet, revealing a tan face with black hair in a simple flat top haircut. CT-3454/20, otherwise known as Cross, was stranded on a world he had no data on, in a cold environment, and was completely alone. He knew to scavenge all he could from the ARC-170. He examined the emergency transmitter. Totally destroyed. It had somehow gotten hit by a laser cannon. Taking everything useful he could carry, he got moving. Keeping his body temperature up was the key to survival here. And that was how he discovered that he was not alone on this world.

He found in the forest one of the distinctive Jedi starfighters. The cockpit situated behind the two laser cannons had a circular hole cut in it. The astromech droid on the left wing was destroyed but evidently its' Jedi owner was not. He followed the tracks the pilot had left, hoping to find them before dark.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Cross came to a cliff, and he could see a city. Pulling out his macrobinoculars, he zoomed in on a small blue light he could just barely see not far outside the town. There was his Jedi. Somehow he'd gotten into 'aggressive negotiations' with several brutish looking human men. The men soon fled. He quickly figured out he wasn't getting down there before sunset, so he gathered what dry wood he could find and set up a simple camp.

* * *

 _Right now..._

"Princess Anna! We sent out men to search for you when you did not return." The gate guard said. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Thanks to him!" Anna said, pointing at Jorus. "Come on, Jorus! Come meet everybody!" She said, practically dragging the Jedi into the castle.

* * *

The _former_ prince Hans had gone to sleep in the inn early, and was having a strange dream. He and his troops were in the throne room of the castle, about to slay that icy bitch Elsa- he smiled at that point- when they were stopped by a figure with a sword of fire, and were defeated. The sword of fire vanished from the hand of the figure when Hans' dream-self begged for mercy. He was about to be led away to the dungeons when another figure like the first appeared, and it drew _four_ fire swords, and it single-handedly well, _slaughtered_ the Royal Guard. Queen Elsa conjured up a snow giant, which also quickly fell, and the second figure turned to Hans' dream-self and spoke in a chilling voice. "Find me." It said, then fought with the first of the figures. While the first figure was distracted, Hans reclaimed his sword and impaled Elsa, and grinned as her life very quickly gushed from her in a river of blood.

* * *

Jorus had met royalty before. They had usually struck him as pompous, arrogant, and all in all too proud of their status. Anna was different. He hoped her sister would be as well.


	2. Chapter 2: General, meet Queen Elsa

**Welcome to the second installment of this tale! Now, the review responses.**

 **Response to Magmaman: "Always in motion, the future is!" - Yoda.**

 **My response to "Guest": Oh I plan on further character development, don't worry. I assume that you understand English, as you could read the story. There will be plenty of development, involving stuff like the Jedi Code and the moral ambiguity of cloning an army.**

 **You first three reviewers want to know something? I got all of your reviews on my birthday! It's like the universe's gift to me.**

 **In this story, Lindstrom's fic "Frozen Lies", a non-crossover, is as good as canon.**

 **Also, this is set in the third year of the Clone Wars, and two years after Frozen.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Well, just getting a look at her gave Jorus the feeling that Queen Elsa was not like other monarchs he had met. To say nothing of the kindness that came off her in the Force. As they approached, he could hear two servant-looking people in the room talking. He augmented his hearing with the Force and tuned in to the conversation.

"... confided with me that she does not plan to marry, the nobles will be outraged if they find out!"

"I'm sure she will change her mind if only you do a bit of work convincing her."

"Do you think I haven't tried that already?! She says she will not marry because of politics!"

"Then the answer is simple, really! Just find a man she can love!"

"She cannot just marry a commoner, regardless of how much she loves that person!"

"Princess Anna plans to do just that eventually."

"But Queen Elsa is... the queen! She cannot allow love to get in the way of..."

"What? You know what love can do for her!"

"Just... she can't just marry some nobody! It'd be a disaster!"

By that point they were at the throne. Jorus had expected a much more formal greeting than what happened. Queen Elsa straight up hugged her sister. _Well, now I feel like I'm intruding..._

* * *

 _The foothills of the North Mountain_

Cross sat beside the small fire he had made.. He still was trying to figure out how there could be Humans on this planet if it hadn't been in any Republic archives. It wasn't as if- what was that? He put on his helmet, the HUD greatly improving his vision. Quadruped canines. They seemed to think he couldn't see them yet. They were moving in a way that certainly implied hostile intent. He picked up his DC-15A blaster and set off the safety. His armor didn't cover his legs. He hadn't had time yet to add on the leg pieces after being in a fighter. Now he could tell they were definitely intending to make him their meal. If his survival training had taught him anything, it was that almost all animals have a primal fear of fire. He could use it to frighten them away without firing a shot. He stoked the fire up, making sure to keep an eye on the canines. It worked. They backed off.

Cross' body was yelling at him to sleep. But at the same time his mind was telling him he had to remain watchful in case the canines came back. _Sleep, you'll get sloppy and make mistakes._ His body told him. _But if I do, those canines or something worse might catch me off guard!_ His mind snapped back. Eventually, his body won the debate. He collapsed backward onto next to his fire.

* * *

 _Back in Castle Arendelle..._

Jorus was contemplating the idea of interrupting the hug when it _finally_ ended. He probably wouldn't have actually done it: Jedi or no Jedi he did still understand the bond between siblings. A bond that he couldn't experience. Attachment. He wasn't sure what he hated more; the possibility of falling to the Dark Side of the Force, or having to suppress nearly all of his emotions. He sometimes wondered if his parents had been willing to give him up. He doubted most parents readily handed their child over, and imagined they must take quite a bit of convincing. But what happened to the children of those who couldn't be convinced? Were they simply let be or were they kidnapped? _No_ , he couldn't afford to follow that line of thought.

"I was so worried when you didn't come back!" The queen said. This was the first time Jorus had heard her speak: her voice was rather pleasant. He reflected that whoever made her dress could sell millions of outfits of the same material to Senators. "Ah, I'm fine! Thanks to him!" Anna said, pointing her thumb at Jorus. Jorus bowed, and when he straightened he lowered his hood. Because of this they saw his face clearly for the first time. He wore his brown hair long, as was common for those who had reached the level of Jedi Knight. His green eyes seemed full of life. They also took note that under that dull brown robe that made him look oh so much like a monk he had on a simple tan tunic. "Your Majesty. I have explanations that would be best discussed in private." He said.

* * *

 _In a low cost tavern on the other side of the city..._

Hans sat bolt upright in the small room he shared with his three co-conspirators. "Get up! Get up!" He frantically said. "What is it?" Falvik, the first to wake, grumbled. "Ay, I'd reckon it's two in the morning!" Galmar said. "Shut up, Galmar! We've all had less sleep than this before, except for you!" Erik retorted. "Why in God's name have you woken us up this early?!" Falvik demanded. "I have had a vision! We were storming the castle, everything was going well! Then HE showed up! A warrior wielding a flaming blue sword who stopped us in our tracks! But then, a four armed steel demon appeared and aided us! It told me to find it! We have to put off the assault until we do!" Hans spat out. "Your putting off the attack... BECAUSE OF A DREAM!?" Falvik shouted. "Quiet, quiet! This was more than a dream! It was vivid, like I was actually there!" Hans urged.

* * *

 _Thirty miles from the other side of the mountains..._

A third metal object, or rather, half of a metal object, this one much larger than the other two, sat at the end of the long trench it had formed when it fell form the sky. It was broken into three sort of recognizable pieces, all of which were scorched and warped. Inside the half circle at the front of the object, several strange beings were getting to their feet. It was clear that about ten of them were made of metal. Six had tattered cloaks, and glowing red eyes. One had a ripped cape, and a skull-like mask, with golden cat-like eyes. Two were spindly, with cone-shaped heads and red markings. And one was clearly organic, with black and gray robes, a large black miter, and green skin and orange eyes. This last one was still wailing about how he didn't want to die. "Shut up!" The skull-faced one shouted. Its voice was cold and raspy, and it was definitely annoyed. Qymaen jai Sheelal, far better known as General Grievous, could not believe that he had been shot down and stranded on a nearly-or-completely uninhabited world. Such a thing hadn't happened to him since his transport had crashed on to Saleucami.

* * *

 _The castle, Elsa's Study..._

The queen had requested the presence of her council at the meeting, which Jorus had discouraged. ("This is likely to be a huge revelation, and would likely be best to restrain to only a few witnesses." He'd said. "Then I need my advisors present, if it's that important." She had said back.) "Who is this... Jorus?" A particularly blunt man, Sir Asmund, Jorus recalled from the introductions, demanded. "He told everyone already! He's a knight." Anna blurted out before Colton could respond. "He doesn't look like a knight at all, though! He looks like a common vagabond!" Asmund protested. Anna seemed to be about to get into an argument with the stocky man, so Jorus slightly raised his left hand to her. "It's quite alright, Princess, I'm not offended. Trust me, I've been insulted by professionals." He said, his voice quite calming. So, as Anna contemplated how one could possibly make a livng by insulting others, Jorus turned to Asmund. "I assure you, sir, I come from a group called the Jedi Order, in which I am the rank of Jedi Knight. That may or may not be the same thing here as back home." Jorus said. "He definitely _acts_ like a knight! He saved my life!" Anna butted in again. "Princess Anna, please allow me to talk this out." Jorus said, still calm. "I don't see any way he could have saved tou, princess! You said you were kidnapped by seven large men! To even try to fend them off with only-" Asmund was interrupted by Jorus. "A very wise Jedi taught me: 'Size matters not', and also 'Do, or do not, there is no try'." Jorus said, just a bit of steel creeping into his voice. He was a Jedi, but even the calm of a Jedi had its limits. That got the man to finally shut his trap. "Now, if you will calmly listen to what I have to say..."

About an hour later, his story was finished. The advisors went into another room with Elsa. Colton sat and patiently anticipated their return. He actually managed to slip in some meditation as he waited. Until Anna decided to tell him all about herself. He was only half-listening when she went on about how before Elsa's coronation she hadn't known that they apparently owned eight thousand salad plates. She apparently realized this and changed to a significantly more interesting subject. How Elsa had stayed alone in her room for thirteen years. "She never came out of that room for thirteen years? " Colton asked, incredulously. "Well, she says she actually came out through a secret passage once a day to, you know... relieve herself." Anna said. "Okay... that was a bit too much information. But, WHY was she in there?" Jorus asked. "Well, you see, Elsa is a bit... weird. But in a good way! You see, she's, well, magic. That's why I took your magic earlier so well, I'm used to it." She said. "Actually, use of the Force is sort of a combination of the mystical and the scientific. The Force is present in all living things. It guides us, penetrates us, and binds us together. You see, there's these incredibly tiny creatures called Midichlorians that live inside your body. Nobody knows why, but people with extra-high amounts of them, usually about ten thousand in one drop of blood, can access special powers through the Force. As you might expect, the more you have, the more powerful you are. We can also sense the life force of everybody around us, unless they're another Force-sensitive using a technique called Arkanis to hide their presence. However, I cannot stress enough that Midichlorians are _not_ the Force." Jorus finished. "Huh... so, what's your Midi..whatever, count?" Anna asked. "Roughly seventeen thousand in one drop of blood." He said. "Oh, so, you're a pretty powerful one?" Anna asked. "Well, I actually favor my 'saber more than the Force, so I'm actually pretty average on the active abilities, but very effective with passive ones. I'm what's called a 'Force tracker', actually. So, can your sister do things such as move objects without touching them, influence the minds of others, or Force forbid shoot lightning from her fingers?" Jorus asked. "Oh no, nothing like that. Elsa makes ice and snow!" She said. "...why did you sound so, well, afraid, that she could shoot lightning?" Anna asked. Jorus sighed.

"You see, the Force has two sides. Light and Dark. The Light Side comprises of all positive emotions. The Dark Side, composes of greed, sorrow, fear, anger, hate, and suffering. The two sides, when drawn upon, offer different abilities. The Light Side is more difficult to master, and mostly consists of passive abilities. The Dark Side is quick to flow through you, and consists of more combat focused abilities, such as lightning bolts. It's just as strong as the Light Side, but in different ways." Jorus said. He realized that many of the Masters would have admonished him for suggesting that the Dark Side _wasn't_ weaker. "How is it different?" Anna asked. "The Dark Side... changes, people. Makes them, well, evil. To keep ourselves from being drawn to the Dark, the Jedi follow a strict Code." Jorus said. "What's it say?" She asked. And so, he recited the same Code he had a hundred times before.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

"No emotion? That's just... awful!" Anna said. "It means that..." Before Jorus could launch into a (VERY) long philosophical explanation, the council funneled back in: some might call that long time, but that was incredibly fast compared to the Senate. He would swear they would argue over an inconsequential matter for a year if it pleased those who funded their campaigns. "All council members but myself have elected to allow you to stay here, if you so wish." Sir Asmund said. "I would appreciate lodgings for a time. Something simple, preferably." Jorus said.

* * *

 _The next morning, edge of the mountains..._

Cross woke up. He strapped on his leg armor and put his breathing gear from his helmet into a pack. Then he opened a M.R.E., ate it, and got moving. The city he'd seen yesterday was the obvious next destination for his Jedi. Somehow, he would find them. Kriff, he had to climb down a snowy mountain with three hundred kilos of equipment on his back.


	3. Chapter 3: An unforeseen threat

**Hey there! This chapter will have more Grievous, and we will also meet the third OC.**

 **In case you were wondering, the overheard conversation last chapter was NOT a hint at a future JorusXElsa ship. Not to say that it won't happen...**

 **Grievous looks most like his Revenge of the Sith appearance, in case you were wondering.**

 **Also, this is Legends canon.**

 **One last tidbit, Sir Asmund is the head of the small military(roughly 150 men) and so I decided to use an Old Norse name which means "Divine Protection".**

 **This story will get quite dark near the end, since the mood shifting abruptly is just something Star Wars does, like "Hey, cute Ewoks! OH MY GOD LUKE IS LITERALLY DYING!"**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"How many forces do we still have?" Grievous inquired of the droid engineer. "We've lost eighty-five percent of the B1s, and the fuel for the tanks and starfighters detonated, Sir. However, we still have all of your personal IG-100 units and sixty-two percent of the B2s, as well as ten Droidekas and five of the Dwarf Spider Droids. We also have Count Dooku's agent, Sir." The blue-painted droid said in the characteristic high pitched voice of the B1 droids. "Grah! So that insufferable acolyte of the Count is still alive!" Grievous said. He _hated_ that one, even more than he had despised Ventress back when she was still part of the C.I.S.

* * *

Ardin Follosi was the epitome of Dark Side Force users, except for the true Sith, of course. His saberstaff ( **Three guesses as to what color it is** ) hung at his belt. The Mirialan acolyte was striding towards Grievous' quarters (or at least whatever was left of it after the crash, he thought) but was stopped by the four Magnaguards outside the door. "The General specifically stated that you were not permitted inside his quarters until further notice." One of the elite droids said in its' incredibly deep and monotone voice. "Do I look like I care?" Follosi asked. "The General specifically stated-" The droid would have repeated itself had Ardin not waved his hands and caused four restraining bolts- which he had specially built and tailored himself to shut down the IG-100 Bodyguard Droid- to attach themselves to the droids. The ominous red glow in their photoreceptors faded as he simply walked through the door.

As he had expected, Grievous was very displeased by Follosi entering despite the fact that he had ordered his guards to keep him out. "What!?" The cyborg Kaleesh demanded.

"I examined what our sensors picked up on the entry to the atmosphere. There's a city nearby. A _primitive_ city. I thought that we could conquer this world for amusement while we wait to be found." Follosi said. " _I_ will choose what we do while on this miserable planet!" Grievous declared. Ardin sighed. "Very well, I will leave _myself_. I have no need of your help for now, and _some_ of us need food to stay alive, and I'm tired of nutripaste." He said, his tone full of sarcasm. He left then.

* * *

"Good riddance..." Grievous muttered as the Mirialan left. He went into his personal quarters then; while he hadn't needed sleep (or food for that matter) ever since his cybernetic reconstruction, he still wanted his own private space. If the imbecile wanted to go out there and get hypothermia in these mountains, let him. Still... it would get boring just waiting here to be retrieved(he refused to use the term "rescued"). Perhaps he would eventually go and conquer this world. Who knew, maybe it was rich in valuable materials for the war effort. It could prove both profitable and amusing to conquer these primitive people. No. He wouldn't give Follosi the satisfaction of seeing him change his mind on this.

* * *

Twenty kilos. Ardin had checked the data from the ship's sensors before the crash, and that was how far from the city he was. He was quite capable of getting over the terrain alone, without substantial difficulty. But he had no real idea of just how primitive these people were. If they were still at the stage of development when swords and bows were the primary weapons, then he could defeat them alone. But if they had reached the point of technology when gunpowder weapons had been invented, then he might be overwhelmed by their superior numbers. He'd take some droids, B2s most likely. Based on the early firearms in the rest of the galaxy, only the heaviest weapons would be even moderately effective against their thick armor.

( **A/N: I know Disney has said that Frozen takes place in 1840, but the extensive use of crossbows suggests somewhere from 1500-1600.** )

And so, he was standing in front of the short and one-eyed PK unit marked as the one in charge of the group maintaining the inactive battle droids. "Statement: Commanding Officer has frozen access." The small droid buzzed. "Do I look like I care?" Follosi sarcastically asked. "Observation: Negative. Query: Why request access to the B2 heavy combat units?" The droid asked. "Step aside, droid, before I slice you to ribbons." Follosi ordered, shoving past the small thing. "Protest: Access has been frozen. Statement: Commanding Officer has ordered your requests for units denied." The droid buzzed out. Follosi ignited one blade of his saberstaff, the crimson glow casting a blood-red light over his green face. "Frightened protest: Destruction of a PK unit is prohib-" The droid was in two pieces before it could finish. Ardin entered the B2 storage area, and typed in the access code. It wouldn't have worked if it was _his_ code, but it wasn't _his_. It was the General's. Twenty cold-weather B2s booted up, the red lights on their torsos indicating they were ready for battle.

* * *

Cross tripped over a small white... something, causing him to tumble down the small hill, landing face-first in the snow. His helmet meant he didn't actually get snow in his face, but it was annoying anyway. As he got up, groaning, he thought his helmet's audioreceptors must be malfunctioning somehow when a high-pitched voice spoke in plain Basic from atop the hill. "Hey, Mister! Are you okay?" It said. He whirled around, drawing his heavy blaster pistol as he did so, and found himself aiming down the sights at... was that _a talking snowman_!? Completely unfazed, the thing walked straight up to him and grabbed his leg. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It squeaked. Cross kicked it off, aiming his pistol at its'- now upside-down- head immediately when it got back up. "Don't move!" Cross said. "Hey, you're mean! I'm telling Elsa and Anna! Wait, why are you hanging upside down like a bat?" It asked. "Hey, these, 'Elsa and Anna', can you take me to them?" Cross asked. "Yeah, but not until you apologize for being so mean!" The snowman said. Cross sighed. "I'm sorry. Now, will you take me to them?" The soldier asked. "Sure! Just follow me!" Olaf said.

* * *

Jorus was meditating in the simple room he had been supplied with. It was apparently part of the servant's quarters, but he didn't mind. It was the Jedi philosophy; he wore his robe so he was warm, he carried his lightsaber so he was safe, and he had enough Credits to purchase necessary supplies. If the Force wanted him to have more, it would find a way to let him know. He was experiencing a vision at the moment, and it disturbed him. In it, it was only the beams of light that must have been lightsabers that could be seen. In it, a purple blade- Master Windu?- dueled with a red one. A red blade; he would think it was Dooku, but the Count only used Makashi, while this Sith was using _everything_. Suddenly, the red blade flew away. Master Windu was seemingly about to make the kill, when a blue blade flared out of the dark and disarmed Windu, and then a torrent of Sith lightning blasted the Jedi. Troubled, he left his meditation and went for walk in the royal gardens. He'd quickly figured out if there was one. He always meditated a bit better around plants. The flowers were all dormant for the winter, but it didn't matter. While to his disappointment he didn't learn anymore of the future, he did sense a presence with dormant Force potential very nearby. It was getting closer, too.

The yelp of suprise broke his concentration. Jorus' eyes snapped open just in time to get a face full of snow. He looked up, seeing Anna standing with a burly man he hadn't seen before. "I'm sorry that I alarmed you two. That was a state called Rising Meditation. It happens sometimes to senior Jedi." He said as he got up. "Senior? How old are you?" The man asked. "You don't _have_ to be a senior Jedi. Now, Jorus Colton, Jedi Knight, and you are...?" Jorus asked. "Right.. Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Harvester." The man said. "Can I ask why you two are here?" Jorus asked. "We were looking for you. There's a man in white armor with violet markings here who Olaf found in the mountains. He told us that he was looking for a man who looked like you." Anna said. White and violet armor...that was what the troopers of the 603rd Legion wore! "I think I know who he is. Can you take me to him?" Colton said. He knew that the Force-sensitive presence must be one of them, but he had more important matters currently.

* * *

Cross had been led by the odd little creature through the city, earning a _lot_ of curious, suspicious, and even frightened looks. He knew that treatment all too well; he remembered being treated with utmost suspicion and often enough contempt on Coruscant after Clone troops were suddenly granted leave privileges the previous year. He remembered how the Mandalorian training sergeant he was assigned on Kamino after being chosen for additional covert ops training by the _Kaminiise_ had referred to them as 'wet droids'. Anyway, he was slightly taken aback when he realized they were going to the huge structure in the center of town.

The interior was heavily decorated, but Cross really didn't care. He'd seen plenty of things more impressive in the hours he'd spent out of barracks on Coruscant. He was now certain that this was a relatively primitive world. The first person he actually saw after they entered was a Human female redhead. "Hi Anna!" The snowman shouted out as he scurried over to the young woman...


End file.
